


Modern Sansan Things

by momolady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food, Funny, Modern AU, Smut, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: A collection of modern AU Sansan things I end up writing.





	Modern Sansan Things

Sansa had sent him a text, both were working late so she wanted him to know that he didn’t need to worry about dinner. She was stopping on the way home and picking something up. He didn’t reply, but she knew he got it.

By the time she got home it was dark, but thankfully he was home and the lights were on. Inside he had his old record player on. She could hear him out in the garage fiddling with his tools and the car. 

“Sandor!” She shouted over the den of music towards the garage door. She hefted the heavy bag of food onto the table and fetched plates and utensils from the cabinet.

“Sandor!” She called out again. She went to the record player and shut it off, “Sandor, dinner!” She went back to the table and pulled the red and white bucket from the bag.

Sandor came from the garage, wiping his hands on an old rag. “Was working on the car,” he growled as he came in. He came up behind Sansa and reached for a piece of chicken in the bucket. Sansa slapped his hand.

“Go wash up! You smell like old oil,” she scolded, giving him the eye.

He frowned at her, lip curling over his teeth, but he did as the lady commanded. He returned to the table and scoffed. “Why did you even get out plates to dirty?”

“Because of the sides!” Sansa huffed as he let down her hair from the stuffy bun and ran her fingers through it. The tension instantly lifted.

Sandor rolled his eyes and took a piece of chicken in each hand. “You eat them then, I don’t need any of it.”

Sansa scowled a bit as he devoured chicken directly from the bucket. She expected at least a tiny bit of gratitude after all this was his favorite thing in the whole world. All he did was eat piece after piece after piece.

When she was done she put the sides away in the fridge and washed her plate in the sink. As she did, his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips were at her ear.

“Thank you for dinner,” he snarled.

Sansa bit off a moan and elbowed him in the chest. “St-stop it,” she tried to snap. “You smell like chicken,” she huffed as she turned around to face him.

He kissed her, pressing close against her as she grabbed his shoulders. He tasted like the chicken and it was strange for a moment before she gave into his affections.

Her hands worked their way over his body, disappearing under his shirt and touching his bare skin, his stomach and chest, and the thick pelt that covered them. She pulled back a moment to catch her breath, his lips working down her jaw and neck.

“What brought this on?” She pant, her body melting into his touches. It had been a long time since he had gone at her like this. Work kept them so busy and they were usually too tired to go at it like old days.

“Do I need a reason?” Sandor growled.

Sansa lifted up his shirt, gazing for a moment at the canvas she had been painting her fingers across. Thick, dark curls covered his chest and sprinkled down his stomach. His hips jutted from the tops of his pants in that attractive way men’s bodies somehow work. She pressed a kiss along his ribs, her lips parting and licked as she tasted the salt of his skin.

“Sansa,” Sandor snarled, his back arching slightly.

Sansa giggled, feeling her stomach quicken as a nearly forgotten sensation warmed between her legs. “Do I need a reason?” she kissed and licked again, this time her aim going lower.

“Sansa,” he growled, somewhere between a threat and a plea.

Her hands worked on his belt and let it hang open, she kissed down his stomach and then licked along each sharp hip bone.

Sandor bent over and scooped her back up, lifting her and setting her on the counter. She whined in protest, fighting against his strong hands and arms as he laid her back against the counter. His fingers made quick work of her blouse, her skin soon exposed. His fingers caressed down her soft, pale belly. Where he was hard and rough she was soft and smooth. Her skin rich cream and peaches. He kissed where she had kissed him, his lips not leaving one spot uncovered. Sansa moaned, her fingers finding his hair. She gasped as his tongue dipped into the well of her navel.

He growled dangerously close to the top button of her skirt.

“Mnh,” she managed to set herself upright and she pulled on his hair, tugging him upright to meet her steeled gaze.

“What?” He snarled, seeing the glint in her eyes, the pleading taking place in her mind.

She ran her fingers through his hair and along the burnt side of his face. “It’s the chicken isn’t it?” she wheezed as she tried to catch her breath back. “You’re acting this way because I brought home your favorite chicken,” she shoved his shoulder.

Sandor arched a thick brow, neither confirming or denying.

Sansa rolled her eyes, knowing the answer anyways. “Take me to the bedroom please,” she scoffed.

He lifted her without effort and without a word, carrying her to his bed where he laid her down. She sighed as she relaxed into it. She then squealed as Sandor pulled off her skirt and tossed them somewhere into the shadows of his room.

“Not fair,” Sansa whimpered, unable to see him in the darkness of his room. The only light she saw came from underneath his closed door.

She felt the end of the bed dip as he crawled up on it.

“D-don’t be such a predator She clutched her hands to her chest. She gasped as his hand pet up her leg and squeezed between her thighs. “Please-” the word blurted out with a delighted moan.

“Please?” His voice rasped somewhere in the dark.

She parted her thighs enough to accommodate his exploring hand. “You know what to do,” she sighed and relaxed again into the soft bed.

“You’ll have to be specific,” Sandor purred, his hot breath close to her hip. “That’s a pretty vague statement.”

“Mnh,” Sansa squeezed her thighs back together, trapping his wrist. She wriggled slightly, able to rub herself against him. “If you hadn’t of stopped in the kitchen,” she was able to muster some bravery as she rubbed her mound against his arm.

“Hmm?” He kissed her side, nipped at her fluttering belly.

“I-hi!” She gasped with each unknown touch. “It’s been so long Sandor, don’t tease,” she swallowed as her mouth went dry. “Oh fuck-” she moaned, feeling his hand spread out across her stomach. “You’re only doing this because of chicken.”

“It isn’t just the chicken,” he growled. Sandor wrenched his hand free and she was sure she had made a mistake. But before she could whimper to him his mouth was over hers, his kiss hot and strong, making her tremble as she felt his body slowly cover her own.

Sandor’s lips kissed down her throat, her chest, kissing over her bra and down her stomach.

“Stop,” she mewled when she felt his fingers grasp at her underwear.

“Why?” He hissed.  
Sansa braced herself up, her eyes adjusted to the dark and just able to see his outline. She reached for him and was pleased to find his pants gone, her hand slipped over his boxers and felt him hot and hard beneath. She bit her lip, rubbing him through the thin fabric, feeling him arch to meet her touch. She forced him onto his back and she sat beside him, peeling back the underwear and pulling his cock out.

“Hello old friend,” she purred as she grasped it, stroking him slowly. She wriggled in excitement, he was so thick and long. Precum already oozing down. She dipped her head, lapping up the sticky liquid from the very tip of his cock.

Sandor made a strained, animal sound and she smirked. She lowered her head down, licking up the entire length of him and taking the thick, smooth head of his cock into her mouth.

Another animal sound, and his body tensing, breath hitching.

Sansa suckled and lapped, forgetting how much she enjoyed making him writhe and fight underneath her, unable to do a thing until she let him lose.

He gasped, a long groan escaping his throat.

She released him from her lips and pet her hands onto his hips and sliding her fingers around and under, grasping the firm cheeks of his bottom.  
“Had your fun?” He snarled, breathless and hungry.

“No,” Sansa purred. She kissed his stomach and licked the head of his cock again, kicking away her panties as she did. “The fun has only started,” she climbed up him, kissing his shoulder and suckling what she hoped would become a nice little mark. Her fingers glided down his arm and she took his hand, guiding his fingers between her legs and to her uncovered folds.

“Please,” she moaned into his ear. “Touch me,” she commanded gently rubbing with his fingertips. “You can do as you please to me.”

Sandor kissed her, catching her lips and rolling her onto her back. His hairy body pressed against hers. His fingers tracing her warm, wet folds and teasing her.

“You’re going to sing for me all night, little bird,” he snarled as his fingers rubbed her sensitive clit.

Her back arched and she gripped hard onto his sheets.

“Come on, go ahead and give me a little song,” he tapped her clit, playing with her to see how she reacted to every touch.

Sansa moaned, opening her legs more for him.  
“Where’s my song?” He slid a thick, rough finger inside her and Sansa sighed out, lips parted wide. “Almost,” Sandor snarled against her throat.

“Oh,” the word broke from her lips as her body arched, hips quaking as he rubbed her, inside and out. “Oh my,” she moaned out again, toes clenching and fingers grasping at the sheets. “Sandor,” she called out his name. “Oh, Sandor!” She finally let out a song for him, gasping and writhing as he brought her over the edge, her body trembling as she released against his knowledged fingers.

“I’ll have a few more songs out of you before the night is through,” he chuckled as he withdrew his fingers.

“Mnh-” Sansa had forgotten how to speak. She was floating and satisfied, barely registering his hands on her thighs and pushing them up as she moved between them. She began to snap from her delirium when she felt him rub against her.

“Ready for another song?” He growled, guiding himself against her wetness.

Sansa gasped, a tremor shaking her body as he began to push inside. “Wa-wait a second let me-” she propped herself up on her elbows but was knocked back again as he pushed inside. Her breath escaping her as his cock filled her, stretching her. She had forgotten how good he felt inside and she arched her back to savor him more.  
“You think all I care about is chicken?” He snarled, rolling his hips and making her moan with the motion. “I can’t help it if you’re all the feast I crave.”

“Animal,” Sansa pant out, wrapping her legs around his hips and forcing him in deeper.

Sandor chuckled, pulling out and then pressing back in, his finger rubbing against her clit again. He smirked as she lost her breath for a second. “Don’t think you can rest just yet. I told you, I wanted you to sing all night, little bird.”

 

Sansa woke the next morning sore but melted. She sighed deeply and rolled over to reach for Sandor but he was already out of bed. He frowned, wanting to have a long and lazy morning with him. She got up and wrapped a robe around herself. She found Sandor in the kitchen, naked and eating leftovers in front of the open fridge.

“You have to be kidding me,” she sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

He turned and looked at her mid-bite into a chicken thigh. “I was coming back to bed with coffee.”

Sansa sighed and shook her head, “animal.”


End file.
